


Caught in the Middle

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Bucky to start working out at the gym a friend of his goes to (T’Challa). While working out, Bucky meets Sam and is instantly head,over heels in lust with him. At the same time, Steve meets a former vet on his morning run and decides that their meeting was fate and that they are meant to be. Unfortunately, both men meet the same guy: Sam Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky has always been a pretty good looking guy. In high school, his best friend, shy little Stevie, always sat on the sidelines while Bucky got all the girls and guys be wanted. On occasion, Steve did get a date, but they never ended as well as Buck’s did; i.e: he didn't get laid.  


Bucky thought that was just how things were meant to be, until they both went off to war and little Stevie...well, he wasn't so little anymore. He filled out and bulked up and grew, then he grew some more. He and Bucky were finally the same size, at least for a while. The two best friends were on even grounds. Alas, all good things must come to an end...

“You're getting skinny, Buck.”  


Bucky arched an eyebrow, looking at his muscle bound, blonde best friend. “Whatever. At least I'm not a human dorito.” He muttered, focusing his attention on maneuvering through the endless piles of Steve’s protein bars in the cabinet in order to find his secret stash of thin mints. 

“How many damn proteins bars do you realistically need, Stevie? You already look like you hit the gym, at the gym.” Bucky laughed at his own joke, grabbing the box of thin mints and shoving three into his mouth, moaning appreciatively.  


Steve was unimpressed. “I think all that sugar is getting to your head.” He remarked. “C'mon, Buck. A friend of mine goes to this gym on main street. Give it a try, I think you'll like it.” He held out a card, complete with the gym’s address and phone number.  


Bucky narrowed his eyes, snatching the card and speaking around a mouthful of thin mints. “You were prepared.” He said accusingly. “I'll go. Just leave me the hell alone while I'm in thin mint heaven, Stevie.” Bucky continued to glare while Steve stood, both hands up, palms facing forward.  


“You got a deal.” He grinned, all rainbows and sunshine, radiating a sort of happiness that didn't belong on a fully grown man who looked like he could bench press a freight train.  


“Punk.” Bucky murmured, throwing an empty box of thin mints at his roommate and best friend.


	2. Life's too short for slow burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What rhymes with Buck? Also, Sam finally gets his spandex.

”Steve sent you?” Bucky nodded slowly, crossing his arms and then looking the man next to him up and down with a frown. “Look, T’Challa, I don't want to be here. But Steve made me.” He admitted, walking in the opposite direction and heading towards the bicep curls.

They had all the machines for him to complete his old routine, so he would go through it and then he would leave. Grudgingly, Bucky took a seat, looking around the room absentmindedly, before his jaw nearly hit the ground. 

He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly going dry as he spotted the most beautiful man he’d ever seen working out in a pair of spandex and a tank top. “Damn...” He breathed, his eyes trailing over the curve of his ass, raising an eyebrow as the spandex revealed the thin lining of what looked suspiciously like panties. Bucky had to suppress a groan.

“Enjoying the view?” Bucky blinked repeatedly as sex on legs spoke to him, before clearing his throat. 

“What's your workout, huh? Legs only?” Bucky made a snide remark, his eyes examining the man's thighs. God, he wanted to do terrible things to him. 

“I'm glad you noticed.” Mr. Sex On Legs looked at Bucky with his 1000-watt grin that genuinely shouldn't be turning him on as much as it was. 

“I'm Sam.” He held out his hand and Bucky immediately took it. “I was just about the hit the showers. Do you want to, um,” He tugged Bucky forward, looking away bashfully. “I know this is really forward, but you're hot and I can tell you're hard so do you want to join me?” 

Bucky didn't respond, just tugged Sam towards the shower room, backing him up into a stall and then within seconds Sam's mouth was on his and his hands were in Bucky’s hair, tugging on it roughly and making Bucky moan. 

“Wait a second, let me...” Bucky’s eyes trailed downward as he watched Sam get down on his knees and dip his fingers into the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants, pulling them and his boxers down in one fell swoop. 

Bucky had to breathe deeply, forcing himself not to cum just from the sight of Sam on his knees in front of him. “You're so fucking hot.” Bucky breathed, cupping Sam’s jaw, keeping him still as he placed his cock, hot and heavy, on Sam’s tongue. 

Sam closed his mouth around Bucky, wrapping both hands around him and stroking him languidly as he literally sucked out Bucky’s soul through his cock. 

“Oh f-fuck!” Bucky shouted, placing his hand on the back of Sam’s head, thrusting forward into his mouth. “Sammy, babe, you're so good...” He breathed out, his legs beginning to tremble. “Sammy, I'm gonna cum!” He gasped, throwing his head back with a loud groan and releasing into Sam’s mouth, one hand moving to tangle in his own hair. 

Sam licked his lips, looking up at Bucky with yet another blinding smile. “Wouldn't have guessed you were a talker.” He panted, his voice slightly hoarse. “I'm glad I was wrong.” 

Bucky managed to smirk in between huffed breaths. “Against the wall, Sammy. And spread your legs nice and wide. I'm not done with you yet.”


	3. Steve Rogers is a Special Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is literally too good and too pure for this world.

”Buck, I'm going for my morning run, wanna join?” 

Steve grinned when his offer was met with a pissed off murmur of where he could shove his ‘fucking happy morning bullshit’.

“Suit yourself, Buck. You're missing out.” Steve nearly sang, closing the door to their condo as he exited.

Instead of his usual route, he decided to have a jog around the square, preferring the less scenic route for once. 

As he jogged, Steve let his mind wander. It was nice to just think on his own, once in a while. Even though Bucky and Natasha were the most loyal friends a guy could have, he had to admit that they could get...overwhelming at times, Natasha especially. 

Maybe Steve needed to get out more, make some new friends. Unfortunately, Steve’s social skills were still somewhere down a toilet. He may look completely different from his teenage self, but some things never change. 

It was this exact lack of change that prompted Steve to smile at the sudden newcomer that he hadn't noticed before and, instead of jogging over and saying hi, he took off at his full speed, easily passing him up while letting out a cheeky “On your left.” Each time he passed him. 

And, to make things worse, Steve didn't put his size 13 feet in his mouth just once. No, every time he passed the newcomer, which was now approaching six times and counting despite the fact that the other man was now wheezing from how he was exerting himself to try and keep up with Steve. As he watched him finally slump against a tree, panting heavily, Steve couldn't help but feel like a jackass.

He walked over, planning to apologize for his actions and hopefully salvage some form of friendship with the man he’d been a complete jerk to. “Hi.” Steve greeted lamely. 

“H..hey, I don't think you're finished. Do another lap.” He smiled, gesturing toward the track they’d been running, looking down for a split second before looking back at Steve. “Did you take it? I assume you took it already.” 

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes. He looked down at the man in earnest, but went silent when he caught the look in his eyes. Steve knew that look. That look was often what he saw when he glanced at a mirror, or at his own best friend. So, instead of an apology, what leaves Steve’s mouth is, “Where were you stationed?” In a soft tone. 

He didn't hesitate to respond, as if that was exactly what he expected Steve to say. Maybe it was, because Steve knew that while the effects of war weren't nearly as physically apparent on him as they were on Bucky, he knew that it was painted clear across any and every expression he made, that he radiated ‘veteran' in waves. 

“Iraq. I was a pararescue.” There was a flash of hurt and regret in his eyes, so brief that Steve almost missed it.

“I don't do much flying these days. I work down at the VA, counseling other vets. No one can really help more than someone who understands, you know?” He held out his hand and Steve took it, relishing in the softness of it. They were the hands of someone who went to war to save lives, not to end them. Someone Steve had always wanted to be. “Name’s Sam Wilson.” 

“Steve Rogers.” Steve supplied, unable to keep his heart from beating fast enough to burst from his chest. “Nice to meet you, Sam.” Steve smiled, although he could feel himself beginning to withdraw from Sam’s gorgeous features, from his warmth, his understanding. All things that intrigued and terrified Steve. 

“It's your bed, isn't it?” In an instant, Steve was pulled back to Sam and left momentarily speechless, reeling from the force of the pull. Thankfully, it wasn’t necessary for him to respond just yet. “It's too soft.” Sam continued, still peering up at Steve. “I remember in Iraq we slept on floors. Beds weren't a necessary luxury for a pararescue. We gave them all to the ones who were injured from the front lines. Me and Riley, we were always grateful for what we did have.” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I get it. Me and Buck- we were the same way, growing up in Brooklyn. Thankfully, the war didnt change that about us.” Steve took a deep breath, gathering courage that he knew he didn't have. “Sorry about earlier, I was a jerk. I was wondering if you’d let me buy you a coffee to make up for it,” 

Sam grinned. “You weren't a jerk, alright? But I do love a good mocha chocolaccino, so-” He was cut off by the sound of a ringtone playing ‘Sexy Back’ by Justin Timberlake. 

Sam looked away, embarrassed, before picking up his phone. “One second, I gotta take this.” He licked his lips. “Calling already, James? I thought it was some sort of rule that bad guys like you like to keep guys like me waiting for at least a week.” 

Sam laughed at whatever the person on the line, ‘James’, said, his fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. “Yeah. Be there in ten.” Sam hung up and smiled sheepishly. “Can we take a raincheck on the coffee? Tomorrow at 7?” He offered instead. 

“7? Yeah, sounds great.” Steve agreed, trying not to show his disappointment. “See you then?” 

Sam was already getting up. “Yeah. I'll be looking forward to it, Steve.” He said before running off.


	4. The Early Bird Gets The Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me that Sam Wilson would not have a fetish for that metal arm. After all, Bucky is definitely sexier with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Drop a message in my tumblr inbox if you're interested, though.
> 
>  
> 
> nerdbbks.tumblr.com

”You’ve kept me waiting.” Bucky leaned back against the door to Sam’s apartment, raising an eyebrow. He used his prosthetic to pull Sam forward from where he was staring at him just a few feet away.

“Your fault for showing up at my place and expecting me to be there. I go for a run every morning before I go to the gym.” Sam spoke against Bucky’s lips, shivering when both the metal and prosthetic hand moved to his ass, massaging it in his hands. “Mm, James...” 

“I love it when you moan my name.” Bucky smacked Sam’s ass before switching their positions, pressing Sam against the door and pressing his lips against his roughly and nudging his thigh in between Sam’s spread legs, grinding their hips together. 

Sam's hands found their way into Bucky’s hair and pulled, too distracted by the feeling of Bucky’s tongue to notice him slip his keys out of his pocket and open up the door. 

Sam nearly fell through the doorframe, but Bucky Caught him around the waist and then lifted him into his arms, making Sam's breath catch in his throat. 

There had always been something irresistible about men who could carry him. Strength has always turned him on more than he’d like to admit. 

“Bedroom. I want to give that perfect ass the treatment it deserves.” Bucky stated as He carries Sam, squeezing his ass with his metal hand to help illustrate his point. He walked into Sam’s bedroom, laying Sam on the bed before climbing on top of him and covering his mouth with his own. 

Sam's hands went to Bucky’s back and tugged at his shirt, pulling away from the kiss so both of them could take their shirts off, tossing them across the room haphazardly. 

Bucky kissed down Sam's neck, pausing to suck and bite at one of his nipples gently. 

Sam arched his back, “James!” He gasped, placing one hand on the back of Bucky’s head. “Just get on with it, please.” He begged. He couldn't take much more, Bucky always got him going so quickly. He was already rock-hard in his sweatpants. 

“With what?” Bucky asked, a cheeky smirk coming into his face. “Do you want me to eat you out until you cry again? Or shall I finger you until you can't take it anymore?” Sam shook his head at both options, shuffling his sweatpants off of his legs, revealing the panties Bucky suspected that Sam always wore. 

“Such a sexy little slut, Sammy.” Bucky breathed, using his teeth to slowly inch the panties down, letting them graze against the smooth skin of Sam’s thighs as he removed them, before stuffing them in his pocket. “You wore these just for me, right? To show off his pretty your ass looks in them?” He asked, looking at Sam 28th seductive half-smirk that was distinctly Bucky. 

Sam nodded. “All for you.” He breathed, licking his dry lips. “Now please fuck me, James.” His eyes trailed down to Bucky’s still-clothed cock and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, still completely naked under Bucky. 

“Please.” He repeated, his desperation leaking into his tone. 

Bucky grinned, his fingers trailing over Sam's jaw, creeping upward slowly. He pressed his thumb against Sam's lips, letting out a satisfied groan as he sucked the digit into his mouth. 

“Anything for you, Sammy.” He breathed, eyes raking over his naked form. He reached over to Sam's nightstand and picked up the bottle of lube, using his flesh arm to push him down onto the bed. “Do you want the prosthetic or normal arm?” 

Sam bit his lip, blushing. Bucky’s left arm was always cold to the touch, but the metal did something for him. He saw the look on Bucky’s eyes, he knew that that metal arm had been an instrument of death at one time, but that didn't change how Sam felt about it. If anything, it just made him like it even more. “Prosthetic.” He answered, sheepish. He pulled his legs up, holding his knees against his chest. “Go ahead. I'm ready.” 

Funny thing was, he wasn't. 

As a cold, slick, unmistakably metal finger inched its way inside of him, Sam let out a gasp and fisted his hands on the sheets. 

“How does it feel?” Bucky questioned, pushing the lone finger deeper. 

“G-Good. James, you're so good. I want more.” Sam tightened his grip on the sheets and shut his eyes as a second finger joined the first, curling inside of him and making his stomach clench. 

“Yes, James!” He cried out, seeing stars as Bucky pressed his fingers against his prostate. He reached out, gripping Bucky’s wrist. “That's enough. Fuck me, I can take it.” 

Bucky nodded, licking his lips. “Alright.” He looked down at Sam, who was looking up at him, panting with both legs spread. Bucky had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. “I won't keep you waiting.” He didnt waste time and stripping down to nothingness and moving in between Sam's spread thighs. He took a condom out of his pocket before tossing his pants aside, ripping the package open with his teeth. He slid,it into his cock before placing a hand next to Sam's head, steel blue eyes gazing down at him. “Ready?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes, James. I've been wanted this since the moment I saw you.” He admitted, reaching up for the metal hand, bringing it to his lips. 

Bucky held Sam's hand gingerly as he lined himself up, slowly pushing into him. He lost his ability to breathe momentarily as he sheathed himself fully inside Sam, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Fuck, so tight...” He breathed out, letting his forehead rest gently against Sam's. He held both his hands, letting Sam grip them tightly as the sensation of Bucky inside him overwhelmed his senses. 

“Move.” Sam said against Bucky’s lips, rolling his hips forward. 

“Fuck...” Bucky groaned, pinning Sam's hands on either side of him and pulling out almost completely before thrusting back into him. 

“James!” Sam cried out, his back arching off of his bed. 

“I know you're not made of glass.” Bucky reached down, smacking Sam's ass to emphasize his words. “I want to be a little more rough with you. If that's okay, I want you to use both hands to grip onto the bed frame.” Bucky released Sam's hands, watching him carefully, keeping his thrusts sure and slow. 

“Mm..ah, James...” Sam closed his eyes and gripped onto the wooden frame, before looking at Bucky and nodding once. 

That was all it took for Bucky to let go of his tightly wound self-control. 

He began to thrust forward relentlessly, every thrust being punctuated with a loud cry of ‘James!', courtesy of the beautiful man under him. 

“Are you gonna cum like this? Just from my cock?” Bucky panted out. 

Sam just let out a strangled moan, unable to get out even a single word before he was spilling his cum onto both of their chests. 

Bucky groaned, continuing to thrust into Sam, eliciting high pitched whines from him before he was cumming as well, a loud moan of Sam's nickname filling the room. Bucky pulled out of Sam before lying down next to him, taking off the condom and tying it before tossing it into a trash can in the corner of the room. 

“That was...” Sam breathed out. 

“Yeah.” Bucky kissed Sam in a clash of teeth and tongue, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling Sam on top of him before ending the kiss. “I'm a cuddler.” He explained, holding Sam close. “I hope that's alright.” 

Sam smiled, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, laying his head on his chest. “Yeah. Of course it is.” He smiled, letting out a soft sigh. “After making me cum like that, I can't think of anything I wouldn't agree to.” 

“Even letting me take you out tomorrow at 6pm?” 

Sam chuckled. “Yes. Even that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky didn't actually make it back to his and Steve's apartment until well in the afternoon. 

He hadn't noticed the way time flew by while he was caught in bed with Sam, the only sounds in the room being their voices; starting with sweet nothings breathed into Sam's ear as they cuddled, basking in their shared post-orgasmic glow and ending with Sam on his back, pressed into the mattress with Bucky's metal hand applying just the right amount of pressure as he cried out his name as if that was all that was left in his vocabulary.

Bucky didn't know exactly when it had happened, but somewhere in between their lovemaking, gentle teases, and easy banter, Bucky had taken a cliff dive that was so much worse than the one he lost his arm to, because this one took all the Bucky had to give.  


He was in love.  


Bucky was in love, and he couldn't wait to tell Steve.

"Stevie!" Bucky yelled, stepping through the doorway with the large, heavy knee-length boots he somehow believed were the sexiest trend in twenty-first century fashion.

“Stevie!” Bucky yelled again as he kicked off the boots haphazardly and flexed the fingers of his metal arm out of habit, flopping onto their futon.“I've got news, Stevie! Big news!” 

“No need to yell, Buck. I'm pretty sure they heard you in Brooklyn.” Steve found himself a comfortable spot on the living room floor, wearing nothing but jeans and a snugly-fit tank top, his towel draped around his neck. “So, who is she?” He asked casually.  


Bucky raised an eyebrow at that.  


“What? Only a dame could get you this excited.” Steve stated surely, smirking at his friend. “I know you, Buck. Now spill.”  


Bucky leaned back, pleased with himself. “It's no dame, Stevie. But I am in love.” He admitted, blushing as Sam’s smiling face came into his mind, his thoughts veering to his laugh, then to the way his workout pants hugged his hips. His thoughts delved deeper, to the way Sam looked when he was under him, how his pitch spiked as he let a long, drawn out cry of Bucky’s real name. 

“His name’s Sam, and I am so gone for him, Steve. I don't know how I've lived up to this point without him. It's...” Bucky paused, trying to find the words to explain the extent of his feelings.  


“When he smiles at you, it's like you're the center of his universe. It feels like his laugh is what keeps the stars in the sky. Every time I look at him, it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.” Bucky breathed, running his fingers through his chin-length hair. 

“And I know things are going too fast and I shouldn't love him yet but I just can't help myself, Stevie...Stevie?” Bucky looked at his best friend, who was smiling at him wordlessly, wiping his eyes. “Stevie, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Steve shook his head. “I haven't ever seen you like this, Buck. I'm happy for you.” He walked over to his best friend, hugging the living daylights out of him. “I can't believe you're in love. All your long term relationships have all been with women up until now, and even then when you said you loved them, the words always felt hollow. This love you feel for Sam...it's good. It's true, Buck.” 

Bucky smiled. “You’ve always been such a sap, you punk.” He punched Steve playfully, causing him to let go and punch back. 

“Only when it comes to jerks like you.” He moved back to the floor. “So when am I gonna meet your boyfriend, Buck?” 

Bucky laughed nervously and looked down at his metal arm, beginning to fidget. “So, hey, Stevie...there's a little problem with that.” He began, crossing and then uncrossing his legs. 

 

“Me and Sam, we're not exactly...official. We have a date tomorrow, but so far we've just been hanging out at his place. We play video games, watch movies, have incredible sex...that kind of thing. I’m not exactly in the right place to make ‘us' a thing yet.”

Steve threw a pillow at Bucky. “You're an idiot. If you really love this guy, then you won't wait around like this until someone else takes him away.” Steve said to his best friend. “Honestly. If I was as gone over someone as you were, sex wouldn't be our starting point.” He chided, his tone that of a disappointed parent. 

“I don't see what you're saying.” Bucky deadpanned, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“What I'm saying, you jerk,” Steve stood, pulling Bucky off of their futon and dragging him out of the door, throwing his eyesore boots out as well, “Is that you don’t come back here until you and him are together!” He slammed the door.


	6. Everything hurts and nothing is okay

Steve was out of the house by 6am, wearing a form-fitting grey henley, jeans that hung low on his hips, and one of bucky’s leather jacket that he had definitely borrowed and not taken without his permission. All things considered, Steve looked good. He knew he looked good. Hell, he knew Sam would know that he looked good.  


Steve hoped that Sam would see past the connection he had with Lieutenant Rogers, the soldier, and see how he connected with Steve, the man. Steve couldn’t ignore it. During that conversation with Sam, he had felt something that he thought he had lost after Peggy broke him. But he was wrong. Sam made him feel again. That had to mean something.  


Steve kept this train of thought as he arrived outside of Sam’s apartment, knocking on the door with a confident grin. He was Steven Grant Rogers, and that meant that there wasn’t anyone who he couldn’t win over. Sam would be his, easy. He just had to turn on the charm. He was confident and sexy.  


Unlike Bucky, he had no intention of running back home like a scared puppy, tail tucked between his legs.  


“Well, if it isn’t my left hand man.” Steve looked up when he heard Sam's voice as he opened up the door.  


Damn.  


That was the only way to express how amazing Sam looked. Steve’s own appearance paled in comparison.  


“Uh…” Steven blushed up to his ears and down to his neck as the confident, exy, and suave Steven Grant Rogers threw himself out of a 7-story window, never to return. “You look...wow.”  


“Shut up.” Sam smirked, taking Steve’s hand, leading him towards a small, quaint cafe down the street. “It’s a nice shirt. I’ve got a friend in fashion, it was a gift from him.”  


“Boyfriend? Or friend-friend?” Steve inquired before he could stop himself. He opened up the door for Sam, letting him step through first. Steve had to admit, he loved to see Sam go.  


“Clint has an amazing wife.” Sam rolled his eyes at Steve as he ordered a skinny latte. “Anyway,” he continued after taking a small sip, “He’s a little scrawny for my tastes.” Sam laughed as Steve ordered a white-chocolate mocha and fell into step at his left side. He let Steve drape an arm around him, leaning into his touch. “What can I say? I have a type.”  


“Is that so?” Steve licked his lips, interested. He slowly moved his hand to Sam’s waist, passing it off as him leading Sam to a comfortable loveseat for the two of them to sit. His hand roamed up his side, staying there as the two of them sat.  


Sam chuckled. “I like a guy who’s not missing an meals, you know?” His dark eyes lingered Steve’s muscled chest, the action lacking in subtlety.  


Steve couldn’t fight the full-body blush that went through him and looked away, toward a college student who made a point of glaring at him from her place across the room. “Sharon…” He breathed out sadly, before he could stop himself.  


Sam followed Steve’s gaze, landing on Sharon only seconds before the woman slammed her laptop closed and stormed out. “Hey Steve,” He began. “Care to explain what that was about?”  


“Sam…” Steve sighed.  


“Steve.” Sam’s voice was firm, unwavering.  


“...My ex’s cousin.” Steve offered in explanation, hesitant to say more. “I met my ex-Peggy Carter-during my first tour.” Steve clammed up, building a sturdy wall and wedging it firmly between the two of them.  


“Steve…” Sam leaned into the older man, resting his head on his shoulder. “I understand. You don’t have to say anymore.”  


The wall Steve had built crumbled almost instantly.  


“Sam, I-”  


"Seriously. I understand." Sam took a deep breath. "His name was Riley."

“You two were…?”  


Sam nodded. “My mama never liked Riley. But it didn’t matter to me, I was twenty-one and in love.” He chuckled bitterly. “In a way, she knew. Warned me that Riley was like my father. Said he would destroy me. I didn’t listen. I follow my heart...that’s one thing about me that will never change.”  


“I’m the same way.” Steve bit his lip. “Peggy-she was my superior. We dated, but it-it didn’t end well. I lost her.” Steve left it at that. He heard his heart pounding in his ears and he let go of Sam, his hands trembling. Peggy’s voice resounded in his head, blocking out all outside noise as a painful sensation blossomed in his chest. Through all this, Steve was completely unaware that he had been gasping for breath.  


It was all his fault. He hadn’t been good enough. Not to keep Peggy from leaving, or to stop Bucky from going into a minefield, where he’d lost his arm. He wouldn’t be good enough for Sam, either.   


“Steve?” Sam’s voice finally cut through Peggy’s. “You are on a loveseat inside of Gloria Jeans. Your name is Steve Rogers. It is Wednesday at 7:48AM.” Sam waited for Steve’s subtle nod before continuing. “Can I touch you?”  


Steve paused, considering it, before he shook his head. “Let me…” He breathed, reaching out towards Sam. He placed his hands on either side of Sam’s face, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “I’m…” He let out a slow, deep breath. “I’m okay.”  


Sam smiled, relieved. “That’s good. I was worried about you.” He smiled and took a sip of his latte, checking the time; 8:00. “I should probably go. Don’t want to be late for work.”  


“I’ll walk you home.” Steve offered, not wanting his time with Sam to end yet. “It’s not far.”  


At Sam’s nod, Steve stood, helping Sam up before letting his hand settle around Sam’s waist. Sam leaned into him, playing with the fingers of Steve’s free hand as they walked in a comfortable silence.  


When the two of them were standing in front of Sam’s apartment, they just stared at each other wordlessly for 3 minutes and 17 seconds exactly.  


Not that Steve was counting.  


There was an unmistakable tension and heat between them that Steve knew all too well.  


“I should probably-” Sam began, beginning to turn around, but was stopped by Steve pinning him to the door, pressing their lips together.  


It only took a second for Sam to respond, his hands curling into fists as Steve held his wrists above his head, the kissing becoming rougher and more insistent as Steve lifted Sam’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, grinding their hips together.  


Sam fell victim to a full body shudder, gasping against Steve’s lips before getting his wrists out of Steve’s grips and shoving him back, nearly falling if not for Steve’s arms coming up to catch him. “I can’t.” Sam whimpered.  


“What?” Steve looked down at Sam, confused. “I thought…” Steve licked his kiss-swollen lips, his hand on Sam’s cheek.  


“I haven’t been honest.” Sam admitted. “There’s this guy-James-we fool around and he doesn’t want anything more, but I like him a lot-I like you a lot, too- and I don’t think I can be what you want, Steve. I’m sorry.” He turned the doorknob and climbed out of Steve’s arms, but Steve’s words stopped him.  


“I’m not giving up.” Steve stated. “I know that this-you-it was fate. You’re it for me, Sam. I’ll fight for you.” He bit his lip as Sam walked inside.  


“I’m sorry, Steve.” Sam closed the door.  


Steve stared at the door frame for several moments before running off to the gym, where he knew T’Challa would be,  


He needed to let off some steam.


	7. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky find out the truth. Sam could've made this go over a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several different drafts of this one chapter. Ugh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, what you are telling me,” T’Challa said, casually pressing a thin needle into Steve’s left shoulder blade. “Is that you are a dumbass, in so many words.” T’Challa reached across Steve and over to his living room table, picking up another needle.

“No.” Steve mumbled. “T’Cha-” Steve tried to argue.

“Silence, you're tensing again. It reverses the effects of acupuncture.” T’Challa looked down at Steve, shaking his head. “Where I am from, it is incredibly insulting to argue with a man in his own home.”

“As opposed to actually insulting him?” Steve asked.

“I am not in your home, am I?”

“You dragged me here.” Steve mumbled, looking everywhere but at T’Challa. The man's home was very patriotic, but towards his own country, rather than America. There was traditional Wakandan fabrics and linens along the furniture that looked too expensive for Steve to touch and fine tapestries covering each wall. But what else could some expect from a Wakandan prince? Not the average bachelor's decor, that's for sure.

“If our positions were reversed, would you have done the same?” T'Challa asked, recapturing Steve's attention. “You come to my gym, interrupting my workout while looking like some kicked-” T’Challa looked down at Steve, cleaning his needle with a thin disinfecting cloth.

“Don't finish that sentence.”

“Why not? You looked like a kicked puppy, Steven.” T’Challa said knowingly.

“I didn't.”

“You sir,” T’Challa began, “Are a liar. But you don't lie to anyone more than you do yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve moved to push himself into a sitting position, but T’Challa’s hand stopped him.

“Do you honestly believe that, against all odds, the James Sam is in a sexual relationship with and your best friend are different people?” T’Challa asked incredulously.

“...Look, there's no way me and Bucky fell for the same man.” Steve said stubbornly. He scowled as another needle pressed into his lower back, before resting his face on his arms and letting out a low moan. “That feels...really good, actually.” He mumbled, his body melting into the carpet.

“Again, idiot.” T’Challa’s voice was impassive. “I have known Sam Wilson longer than either of you. He is an...interesting man. He has a penchant for enchanting everyone he meets. It's not your fault you fell in love him, everyone does.” T’Challa paused, a wistful look in his eye, and choose his next words carefully. “The problem lies in the fact that he fell for you as well. Both of you.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes.” T’Challa slowly removed the needle from Steve’s body. “He practically said it himself.”

“T’Challa?” Steve closed his eyes. His entire body felt relaxed and numb.

“Yes?”

“You're the best.” Steve smiled at him, and T’Challa stood.

“That is indeed true. But I don't see how that applies in your current situation.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Asshole.”

“Right back at you, my friend.”

* * *

  
Bucky was sitting on his couch inside of his and Steve’s star-spangled apartment. He was wearing a formal blue dress shirt and black tie, his hair pushed back and tucked behind his ears. He had spent all day planning for his first official date with Sam. He had been planning to tell him how he truly felt, so he was trying to make the evening special.

But then he got dumped.

Over text.

Bucky wiped his eyes with his tie, reading the text over with a long, drawn out sigh.

_James,_

_This isn't your fault. I haven't been honest with you recently, and I can't let it continue. This has to end before someone gets hurt._

_Sam_

But someone still got hurt. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest because he had never felt so gone for anyone. He knew it was fast and damn near insane, but he was in love. He was lost in the miracle that was Sam Wilson. His precious doll.

He didn't know what happened, or, more accurately, who, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to take Sam from him. He wasn't going to give up on him that easily. When they were together, Bucky was truly happy, and he knew that Sam was, too. He could feel joy rolling off of the man in waves. He just had to find out who was trying to take Sam from him.

“Buck? I think we need to talk.” Steve said, walking in with a lightness in his step that let Bucky know he had just came from another ‘session’ with T’Challa.

That man had very adept and precise fingers. He knew how to use a thin needle to turn someone into mush.

He also had a knack for insulting your intellect during the entire session, but Bucky knew some insults were worth taking.

“What's up, punk?” Bucky widened his eyes, trying to seem like he hadn't been crying.

“Remember when you said you would do anything for me?” Steve asked first, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, I do, Bud.” Bucky nodded, waiting for Steve to continue.

“I think we fell for the same guy, Buck, and I'm...I'm asking you to let me have him.” Steve looked down nervously. He knew this was selfish to ask, but he was sure if he asked sincerely, Bucky would back off.

“No.”

“...What?”

“No.” Bucky repeated. “Not a chance in hell, Stevie. I can't do that. Not even for you.” He shook his head at Steve. “I love him.”

“So do I.” Steve argued.

“But you don't.” Bucky disagreed. “You can't appreciate Sam the way I do.”

Steve scoffed at his best friend. “Really? Having him come and go whenever you say so? Fucking him and not staying the night? Refusing to tell him how you feel? You have a fucking interesting way of showing your appreciation, Buck, and Sam deserves better.”

“You think you can appreciate him more than I can? You're never really here, Steve. You throw yourself into your work and you lose interest easily and toss things away when you do. Sam deserves better than your fleeting emotions.” Bucky spat.

“You don't know anything. I love him!”

“Yeah? Well you loved Amanda and Victor and fucking Peggy, too. See how well that turned out. You're a fucking tornado, Stevie. Maybe I want to prevent Sam from being destroyed, too.”

Steve looked at Bucky, speechless for several moments. “That's how it is? Is that what I do to everyone around me?” He asked, stuffing clothes into a bag. “Fine. I'm leaving.”

“Good riddance.”

Steve narrowed his eyes on Bucky. “I'm not giving up on him.”

“Neither am I.” Bucky watched as Steve grabbed his full duffel bag and left the house, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

 

“Bird boy.”

“Cat attack.”

Sam stared at T’Challa for a few moments, his arms crossed. He and T’Challa had an interesting relationship. They were friends, but Sam didn't really have any close friends anymore, so while he kept in contact, T’Challa had been pushed away from him long ago. “You know what I'm here for.”

“Yes.”

Sam sighed. “You want something in return.”

T’Challa nodded. “Yes.”

“It can't be what we used to do. That's-it's not happening.”

T’Challa licked his lips. He had always found Sam attractive, and while they used to have sex after these ‘sessions’, T'Challa would not hurt Steve for that. The terribly naive blond was a cherished friend. “I couldn't agree more.”

“Then what do you want, Cat Attack?”

“I want your honesty.” Sam raised an eyebrow at that. “It can't wait. Undress to your comfort level so we can begin.”

“My zones right now are all around my lower back.” Sam mumbled, pulling off his shirt and sitting down, his hands on his knees.

“We'll see if I can assist you.” T'Challa cleaned his needles before coming back and sitting behind Sam. “Now is the time to start speaking. As I said, honestly. Relieve your body and your mind.” He pressed a needle into the middle of Sam's back and the man moaned.

“I've fallen in love with two different men.” Sam breathed, his eyes closing. “I can't choose. So I didn't. I pulled away from them both.”

“It hurts, doesn't it? On the inside.”

Sam nodded. “It feels like being torn apart. I want them both so much, but I don't deserve them. I'm selfish, but not stupid. It would never work.”

“Did you try?”

“No, but-” Sam cut himself off with a loud groan. “Mm...”

“You want to have them both. Say it out loud. Close your eyes and say it.”

Sam nodded, losing himself in the pleasure of his stress leaving him. “I want them both. I want James and Steve.” He repeated in a mantra, just as the door opened.

“T’Challa, I-Sam?”

Sam opened his eyes. “Steve.” He mumbled, looking down, knowing the man heard what he'd been saying.

T’Challa smoothly removed all of the needles from Sam, standing up. “I'll put your bag in the guest bedroom.” He told Steve, taking his duffel bag and leaving the room.

“You want us?” Steve asked.

Sam nodded, refusing to look Steve in the eye.

“Well, me and him just had a fight. Over you.” Steve admitted, sitting down across from Sam. “He's hurt, and I hurt him even worse by packing my clothes and leaving.”

Sam bit his lip. “You should go back and apologize. If you guys are as close as you seem to be-”

“They are!” T'Challa yelled from the other room.

“-Then a friendship like that is once in a lifetime. You don't want to lose that, especially not for me.” Sam bit his lip. “Go after him. Apologize.”

“Sam...” Steve smiled gratefully. “You're worth it.” He reached out, cupping Sam's cheek, but Sam shook his head. “We can't. Go back home, Steve.”

Steve pulled his hand away, his eyes lingering on Sam's lips, before he nodded. “I'll go. But I'll be back. We both will, and we'll talk about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multichaptered, and it will start off as SamBucky and SamSteve separately, it will be SteveSamBucky by the end.
> 
>    
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)  
>  


End file.
